A challenge in the utilization of computers to accurately and correctly perform operations relating to images is the development of algorithms that truly reflect and represent physical phenomena occurring in the visual world. For example, the ability of a computer to correctly and accurately distinguish between a shadow and a material object edge within an image has been a persistent challenge to scientists. An early and conventional approach to object edge detection involves an analysis of brightness boundaries in an image. In the analysis it is assumed that a boundary caused by a material object will be sharp, while a boundary caused by a shadow will be soft or gradual due to the penumbra effect of shadows. While this approach can be implemented by algorithms that can be accurately executed by a computer, the results will often be incorrect. In the real world there are many instances wherein shadows form sharp boundaries, and conversely, material object edges form soft boundaries. Thus, when utilizing conventional techniques for shadow and object edge recognition, there are significant possibilities for false positives and false negatives for shadow recognition. That is, for example, a material edge that imitates a shadow and is thus identified incorrectly by a computer as a shadow or a sharp shadow boundary that is incorrectly interpreted as an object boundary. Accordingly, there is a persistent need for the development of accurate and correct techniques that can be utilized in the operation of computers relating to images, to, for example, identify material and illumination characteristics of the image.